Disclosed Facts
Disclosed Facts '''is the second case in the '''Newlands district, taking place as the second case out of the 61 cases in the season. Plot As the team learned from the director panel that the prisoner van that was carrying John Hoe was bombed, the player and Denise rushed towards the Callington Road, where they found John, in a blaze of flames, burned to a crisp. The team started investigating and found bomb debris. The team sent both the body and debris to Kai and Martin, while they suspected van driver Jonathan Thompson, Hailey Ackers and Jennifer Moore as suspects. The team then learnt from Martin that the victim suffered a serious blast, as the bomb was placed right beneath the seat he was seating. She said that she found a piece of red stone, which was proven to be ruby. She said that ruby was used for jewelry, so the team deducted the team wore a jewelry. The team also learned that the signal from the detonator of the bomb was close, so the killer suffered serious injuries from the explosion. Mid-investigation, the team learned that the prison was arresting Xavier Kay as the murderer of John. Listening this, the team headed to the prison and suspected Xavier and the prison warden May Joon. At last, May was found to be the killer of John as she said that he was nothing but nuisance to the Divine Purpose.''The team, getting no other answers from May, took her to Court, where Judge Colace sentenced her to 100 years in jail. Director Wellington and Chief Banks then told Denise and the player to find out answers. The team searched the warden's table, where they found a broken tablet. Jim analyzed it and said that the plan to kill Julianne Koepcke had been fixed to that night, at the Presidential Conference. The team informed it to the Chief and she said that they must take immediate action. Anita, the profiler, then said that she had been conducting a research on the gangster's minds. It was a proof that she could use in court. She said that she had lost in the rubble at Callington Street. The team, acknowledging the importance of the file, dashed to the street and found it, to return to Anita. In the evening, the player and Jack were dispatched to Bol Co. Conference Hall, to stop the Flame Vultures killing the Vice President of America.... Case Summary Victim * '''John Hoe (Bombed)' Weapon * Bomb Killer * May Joon Suspects Jonathan Thompson Van Driver * Age - 49 * Weight - 195 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - AB Profile * Wears Jewelry * Suffers Injuries * Knows the Bible Hailey Ackers Prisoner * Age - 27 * Weight - 122 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - AB+ Profile * Suffers Injuries Jennifer Moore Victim's Illegitimate Pregnant Girlfriend * Age - 23 * Weight - 180 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - B-''' ''Profile'' * '''Knows the Bible * Wears Jewelries Xavier Kay Suspected Killer * Age - 35 * Weight - 201 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Wears Jewelries May Joon Prison Warden * Age - 45 * Weight - 155 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ ''' ''Profile'' * '''Knows the Bible * Wears Jewelries * Suffers Injuries Killer's Profile * The killer knows the Bible * The killer suffers from injuries * The killer wears jewelries * The killer has B+ blood * The killer is female Crime Scenes * Main Street * Car Rubbles * Car Interior * Burning Backseat * Prison * Warden's Table